


The secret of the Persian slipper - 221a side

by MorganeUK



Series: 221a (Companion pieces to 221b Secrets) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221a, Ficlet, Gen, Not Beta Read, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: I've decided to write some 221a (Ms Hudson POV) on some of my 221b...





	The secret of the Persian slipper - 221a side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The secret of the Persian slipper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570142) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> I've decided to write some 221a (Ms Hudson POV) on some of my 221b...

Ms. Hudson was relaxing in her living room, thinking about her eventful youth… _I am really not young anymore_ , she complains as her hip was hurting terribly. _I must stop to runs errands all day long! Sherlock must learn how to shop by himself…_ She laughs quietly, thinking on how even John can't go to Tesco without having trouble with the cash register!

_My boys, I’m so happy they found each other… but they wouldn’t be able to have anything done if I wasn’t here!_

With a wince, she turns to fetch a Persian slipper that was hidden in a wooden box. _Time for my soother…_ She looks at the slipper with fondness, remembering the day she gives the other to Sherlock.  Way before he came to Baker Street.

Once an unwanted gift from her husband, it become a talisman, a link between them: The young junky and the broken women.

By allowing her to get back her life and by accepting her into his, Sherlock gave a son to the childless mother and gain with Ms. Hudson a mother when he was too ashamed to talk to his own…

 _I am really not young anymore_ , she sighs once more, _but it’s ok._ She was now relaxed and without pain. _My life is better now… and my boys are just adorable!_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like me to write a 221a site for some of my 221b :-) 
> 
> Just write the title of the 221b in the comment!


End file.
